Rapid warm-up of engine coolant, engine oil, and transmission fluid is important to fuel economy during a cold start (i.e., when the vehicle has not been running and the engine and transmission are relatively cold). Engine warm-up is especially challenging for diesel and hybrid applications, as less fuel is burned. Exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems are used to reduce emissions by recirculating some of the exhaust gas back to the engine. Cooled EGR gas can improve fuel economy by allowing more spark advance. Additionally, engine warm-up may be more rapid with warm EGR gas, which may be advantageous in some engine applications.